First Contact
by JaggerK
Summary: Selina has a spot for lost boys. So she takes on a new mission - helping out her favourite kitten's friend, Conner. Selina/Dick/Conner bonding. One-shot


_WAYNE MANOR_

 _SATURDAY AFTERNOON_

Conner sat on the couch in the entertainment room at Wayne Manor. It was huge. Sure, the mountain was huge but it wasn't a _private_ home. Conner had watched enough TV with M'gann to understand that most people didn't live in places like this.

The first time he had come for the weekend Wally had been there as well. Apparently, Wally knew who Batman, Bruce, he was Bruce when they weren't in uniform, and Dick were in their civilian lives. This weekend, though, it was just going to be Conner and Dick. Not a really bad thing, they were less likely to run out of food without Wally.

Dick was standing in front of the massive screen setting up the video game for them to play when a noise from door caused him to spin around. The sight in the doorway caused him to grin. Selina leaned there holding a plate of brownies.

"Selina! Are you here to see Bruce?" He asked, still grinning.

Conner jerked when Dick spoke. He hadn't heard anything. He looked at the woman leaning in the doorway. She was beautiful, with long black hair that swirled past her shoulders and sparkling emerald cat shaped eyes.

"I actually came to see you but I forgot you had a guest this weekend." Selina wiggled the plate of brownies. "However, I'm perfectly willing to beat both of you at any video game you want AND share my brownies."

Dick ran his tongue over his teeth and considered Selina. Alfred kept her updated on his schedule and she never forgot anything. That only meant one thing – she was here to meet Conner.

"Well," He said slowly. "are those double dark brownies?"

"Does Alfred make me any other kind?" She smirked.

Dick turned to Conner. "Conner, this is Selina. Those are Alfred's Sinful Double Dark Brownies. They'll take some of the sting out of getting our asses kicked."

"Speak for yourself." Conner snorted. "I'm really good at these games."

"Ahh, the optimism of youth." Selina sent him a pitying look. "I'm going to enjoy crushing you."

"Careful, Conner." Dick cackled. "She can scent blood in the water."

Dick and Selina headed for the couch and sat on either side of Conner settling in for a long, exciting afternoon of game play.

 _SEVERAL HOURS LATER_

"Yes!" Selina fist pumped the air as the boys groaned beside her.

"I can't believe she managed to beat us again." Conner muttered to Dick.

"I warned you." Dick smirked. "Selina's Foundation runs a shelter for abused women and children. She volunteers there. Guess what she does?"

"Plays video games with the kids?"

"Yep. Probably spends more time doing this than the whole Team combined." Dick sighed. "We have no hope."

Conner stared at Dick in horror. "You just, just-"

"I told Alfred we would go out for dinner and maybe a movie so he could do whatever he wanted with his evening. I'll just grab my purse. You guys meet me at the front door. Dick, grab a set of keys for whatever vehicle you want to take. Within reason." She started to rise then stopped placing her hand on Conner's shoulder and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Relax, Boy of Steel, kitty cats are curious. We find out all kinds of things." With that she straightened and strolled out of the room.

Conner stared after her and then swung his gaze back to Dick. "She's, is she?"

"Yep. That's Catwoman." Dick grinned. "Isn't she great?"

 _DOWTOWN GOTHAM_

 _LATER THAT EVENING_

 _MAGGIE'S OLDE FASHIONED ICE CREAM PARLOR_

Dick and Conner sat facing each other in a booth over empty ice cream dishes. Selina had left to the washroom.

"So, don't take this the wrong way but Selina," Conner swallowed. Dick stiffened slightly across from him. "She's gorgeous and the way she moves. Plus, she fed us some pretty amazing food. How do you ever let Wally near her?"

Dick relaxed. "That." He smirked. "You should have seen him the first time he came to the Manor after he hit puberty. Walked into walls every time she was in a room. He forgot to _eat_. Barry finally had to ask if she minded leaving. Bruce was not happy but Selina thought it was pretty funny and went for a girls' weekend with Dinah."

Conner and Dick laughed together.

"So, um, she doesn't have the same effect on you?" He questioned.

"Eww. No." Dick's face scrunched up. "She's been a big part of my life since I was nine. She's like my female Bruce." He paused thoughtfully. "Actually, when you think about it she sort of is the female Bruce. That might explain a few things about them and why they work so well."

"I get it." Conner shifted uncomfortably.

"You know." Dick was casually poking at the empty dish in front of him. "Selina always told me that even if you're in a relationship you're not dead or blind. You can look, as long as you don't look too long or too hard, and never ever touch. As long as your eyes always go back to the person they're supposed to be looking at." He smiled at Conner. "I think that given the cover she and Bruce have to maintain they have some experience with that."

Conner nodded at Dick.

"Are we ready to go?" Selina asked from behind them.

"Yep." Dick slid out of the booth and Selina slipped an arm around his shoulder. "I was thinking you should spend the night. We can have brunch, maybe go to the museum. What do you think?"

"I think that anything you want sounds fantastic." She pulled him close to whisper in his ear. "Kitten."

He grinned and leaned into her. Behind them Conner felt an emptiness in his chest and the pit of his stomach.

 _BATCAVE_

 _MIDNIGHT_

Selina sat down in front of the Batcomputer. She had put on her full uniform, including cowl, to make the call up to the Watchtower. She entered the proper codes and waited for the Watchtower to respond.

"Hello Batcave." Superman responded happily and then stopped at the sight of Catwoman. His tone went flat. "What do you want Selina?"

"Catwoman." Selina bit out.

"What?" Superman said, confused.

"My name. It's Catwoman."

"What difference does it make? You're in the cave, I'm in the Watchtower." He sighed.

"No civilian names while in uniform. Unless you want yours shouted from the rooftops?" She snarled.

Superman paled. "You wouldn't."

"You may not respect me but you will respect this uniform. If you compromise me, you compromise Batman and Robin. I will NOT allow that to happen. Do. Not. Do. It. Again." Her voice was ice cold and Superman was sure there was a feline version of a Batglare coming through the lenses of her cowl. "Do I make myself clear?" He nodded. "Excellent. I need to speak with Batman. He's expecting to hear from me."

It only took Batman a couple of minutes to arrive in the com room.

"What did you do to him?" He questioned, with a smile only three people on the planet would be able to detect on his face.

"Who, me?" She responded with complete innocence. "A lesson in identity protocol. Nothing he didn't deserve."

Batman grunted. "How did it go?"

"Really well." She smiled. "Video games, brownies, then out for pizza, and movies, after we went to that great little ice cream place. I'm staying over, we'll have brunch, and then hit up a museum, see what else we want to do." She paused. "He's great kid. A really great kid. He deserves better."

Batman sighed. "We're trying, Catwoman, we are. You're helping."

"Anything I can do. Anything at all. I mean that." She insisted. "You going to make it back here tonight? Have brunch with us tomorrow?"

He thought for a moment. "I have a couple of things I have to do but I think the rest of it is going to get shifted over on to a certain Kryptonian. I should back in a couple of hours. I can go to the museum with you as well."

"That will make two boys very happy." _And a certain cat as well_ , she thought. "I'll be waiting for you upstairs."

Batman ended the connection but sat staring at the silent screen for a moment. He knew that some of the others questioned his decision of letting Selina get close to Dick. To them she was simply the ex-thief and they couldn't move past that. They didn't understand that she given it up for Dick. She had changed her life for him. Dick could do that to you, he could make you a better person just by being in your life. He'd done it for Selina; he'd done it for Bruce.

Selina belonged in his life; she belonged in their lives. He didn't know what he would ever do without Alfred. Now he found that he had gotten to depend on Selina with Dick as well. The teen responded to her and it gave him another outlet for talking.

Batman shoved up from the desk and strode out of the com room. He had a Kryptonian to go unload work on too if he wanted to go spend time with his family.


End file.
